Family Weekend
by Classicgurl123
Summary: This kind of a continue of the growing pains movie return of the seavers..reviews are always nice


Maggie is in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and Jason it had been ten months since they had decided to not sale the house and even though the sale on their house hadn't gone through Ben had got another job in real state Chrissie had been on tour and everything had gotten settled back down for her and Jason even the garage door from where Ben had backed Mikes car through it all of a sudden the phone rings Maggie walks over and picks it up "Hello"

Christy is sitting in the RV on the other end "Mom"

Maggie leans against the wall and smiles "Hey sweetheart how's the tour going ?"

Christy smiles out the window "It's going good but I wanted to let you and Dad know that I'm going to be coming home next weekend and I was hoping to see everybody"

Maggie smiles "We'll actually your father and I where trying to plan a family weekend we haven't had the whole family together in nearly ten months and this is the perfect time"

Christy smiles into the phone "Sounds great mom well I have to go now I love you mom see you soon"

Maggie smiles into the phone "I love you too see you in a few days" she then hangs up the phone

Jason walks into the kitchen and looks at Maggie "Who was that on the phone ?"

Maggie smiles at him "where going to have a family weekend ! I've got to call the rest of the kids" She runs into the living room

Jason looks confused "Who was on the phone ?"

Later that evening Maggie is in the living room she picks up the phone and dials a number

The scene changes to a desk full of papers ever since her son was born Carol had became a stay at home executive Carol fumbles threw the papers and picks up the phone as her husband walks in holding the baby she finally finds the phone and picks it up "Hello"

Maggie smiles successfully at the other end "Hey honey"

Carol smiles "Hey mom how's everything going ?" she motions her husband to go do something as he walks out of the room as Carol continues talking to Maggie "A family weekend ? I think we can do that when are we going to have it ?"

Maggie smiles "We'll Christy is coming home next weekend so I was thinking about then"

Carol smiles as she looks at her desk Calendar "We'll be there"

Maggie smiles "Sounds great honey see y'all then" She then hangs up the phone and then proceeds to call another number

Ben runs out of the bathroom of his apartment wearing a house rob and grabs his cell phone and looks to see who's calling then hit's the talk button "Hey mom"

Maggie smiles into the receiver "Hey Ben how are you doing ? How's work going ?"

Ben smiles "it's going great mom as a matter of fact I'm supposed to meet a couple at a house here in about a half hour"

Maggie smiles "Well I won't keep you for long but what would you think about a family weekend ?"

Ben rubs his head as he continues "Sounds great mom"

Maggie looks up as Jason walks into the living room and sits down turning on the TV "Well how about next weekend"

Ben walks into the kitchen and puts a microwave meal into the microwave for his supper "Sounds good I could use a home cooked meal"

Maggie smiles "I'll have one waiting for you"

Ben smiles "Well I have to go I love you"

Maggie smiles "I love you too bye bye" she then hit's the phone to get a dial tone one more call

Kate ushers the kids into the kitchen for dinner as she is on the phone "Come on kids time for dinner" as the kids go into the kitchen and sit down she hears comments about where their dad is as she continues to talk on the phone "yes doctor Harris thank you so much for letting us know this is so exciting Doctor Harris I have a call on the other line again thanks for letting us know bye" she then hit's the hold button to hear Maggie's voice as she walks into the kitchen to get something else for supper out of the oven putting the phone under her chin "Hey Mom"

Maggie was so excited when Kate started calling her Mom "Hey Kate is Mike around ?"

Kate then sits something else down on the table as the kids all start grabbing for it she walks back into the living room "No he's been getting home pretty late these past few nights it's been really busy at the office lately some nights he hasn't got home till midnight" Mike hadn't took the job in toeko but had kept his job about an hour away

Maggie looks kind of disappointed "Poor Mike well do you think y'all might like to come to our house next weekend for a family weekend"

Kate continues to talk to her as she walks into the dining room to help Michelle break up a fight Robbie, Anna, and Sara are having "That sounds great and it will be good for Mike to get away from work for a few days ill talk it over with Mike but I think we can do it"

Maggie smiles "great"

The scene changes to later that night Mike walks in his and Kate's front door he looks at his watch almost 11:45 he looks up the stairs figuring Kate and the kids are already asleep he then walks into the kitchen where Kate has left a plate of food on the table for him to heat up he puts it back into the fridgrator to tired to eat it had been a long day he then turns of the down stairs light and heads up the stairs towards his and Kate's room he goes in all the kids room's to find them asleep and gives them a kiss now in his night shirt and plaid pajama bottoms as he closes the door of Sara and Anna's room and goes into his and Kate's room and lays down on his side of the bed and pulls the covers his head he's about to fall asleep when he hears Kate's tired voice "Hard day"

Mike leans his head onto hers where she now has her head laying on his chest "Miserable"

Kate continues "Your mom called she wanted to know if we wanted to come for a family weekend next week Christy's coming home"

Mike try's to stay awake as he continues to talk "Sounds great"

Kate continues to talk not realizing Mike has fallen asleep "I need to tell you something" she looks disappointed as she see's Mikes eyes are closed and him breathing heavy "I'm pregnant" she lays her head back on his chest and closes her eyes


End file.
